shadows of the past
by foxfury
Summary: will ryoko go with a shadow from the past...will hotsuma escape yugi,without destroying his past?R+R!
1. Memories & Regrets

Disclamer:I do not own Tenchi and friends they belong to AIC & PIONEER. Please don't sue me. I do however own some of these characters and if this story sounds like something you have written or read shut up cause I have made this all up!! Now enough stalling on with the fic!! A/N: Hi! Finally took your advice Fox! Enough reviews,Now to write.I think I need to explain what I've done. Hotsuma does not have glasses (Hey com'on go onto paint and erase the glasses,you'll see why ^-~.)He hates Yugi,and is not a creation. Suguru an Mitori are in it and they Hotsuma's older brother an sister. Also- Fox: Fury enough blabbin' lets get this fic on the road! Fury: hmm Okay.On With The Fic !  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chap 1 : memories & regrets  
  
Ryoko lay stretched out on the Maskai's roof listening to the busy household's daily rituals. It had been almost two whole months since her return from spacey piracy And by now everyone knew not to ask 'what happened' and expect anything but a dreamy yet sad look on her face. But of course that didn't stop her from being the same devious demon she had always been.  
I wonder when the prissy brat will find my gift in her slippers big fat chipmunk . On Que came the shrill as ever voice of Ayeka.  
"Wha?.Ahhh!!! RYOKO!!!!!! that's the last straw. Tenchi will hear of this!"shrieked the outraged Princess. Laughing Ryoko lay back down and gazed up at the blue sky.  
"This would be a perfect day, If only ."sighed Ryoko.  
" If only what, if only you didn't feel so guilty?" questioned Ryoko's double suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  
"Ahhhh! Zero! Would you shut up!" exclaimed Ryoko suddenly looking around. " Well quit blurting out your thoughts then." replied Zero calmly. Ryoko looked up to see her double floating beside her. While Ryoko struggled not to strangle her double, Zero calmly checked her nails. When Ryoko had her self control Zero continued  
" Now how come today isn't a perfect day Huh?" She asked looking over at Ryoko who was struggling to find an answer .  
" I.well.you know! You always play fairy godmother are something!" Ryoko said angrily.  
"Yep I do..but let's pretend I don't." Zero remarked coolly.  
"Lets not!!" Ryoko snapped hotly turning away.  
" Hey Ryoko !Come on we're all waiting for you! You're gonna be late for lunch!" came the voice of Tenchi Maskai. Ryoko gazed down at the Japanese boy. As if to prove something she called out sweetly,  
" Coming Tenchi dear!!!" As she turned to go Zero whispered gently,  
" You miss him don't? You really do." Zero placed a hand on Ryoko's shoulder. Ryoko pushed it away and glared at Zero.  
"I do not miss Hotsuma!!! He was a traitorous backstabbing jerk who deserved what he got, and I don't need scum like him.I have Tenchi.And, and -oh would just leave me alone !!" Ryoko cried her voice breaking. And with that she turned and teleported away.  
"You sure?" Zero asked softly to the air. After awhile she shook her head and vanished. A/N ya like it? Well there's more coming up soon And next time a new person blasts his way in here, Literally ! Chow!  
Fox: Chow! Where?! 


	2. Return of the forgotten

Disclamer:I do not own Tenchi and friends they belong to AIC & PIONEER. Please don't sue me. Also I do not own the character Raz he belongs to the author Lefox and she/he has given me permission to use him. I do however own some of these characters and if this story sounds like something you have written or read shut up cause I have made this all up!! Now enough stalling on with the fic!!  
A/N: Hi! Finally took your advice Fox! Enough reviews,Now to write.I think I need to explain what I've done. Hotsuma does not have glasses (Hey com'on go onto paint and erase the glasses,you'll see why ^-~.)He hates Yugi,and is not a creation. Also I'm making him 19 instead of like.24. Suguru an Mitori are in it and they Hotsuma's older brother an sister. Also-  
  
Fox: Fury enough blabbin' lets get this fic on the road! Fury: hmm Okay.On With The Fic !  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chap2: return of the forgotten.  
Planet: Chantee Galaxy: Bromeer Space Pirate bar. A young blond pirate stared at his cards. Despite the darkened and musty bar his vision was perfect. The teenager glanced at the other men who were much older than him. The men tried to ignore the cold piercing eyes studying them. Why they had agreed to allow him to play with them was beyond their understandment. He was young and bold and had bet all his money in one throw. After awhile the pirate stretched and set his cards down.  
"Okay this is it. Last draw ,winner takes all." He said allowing the words to sink in. The other five nodded in agreement each thinking that the other had a better set than he. A burly heavyset man took one look at his cards and snorted. He leaned over to the tall man beside him.  
" Look I'm out how about you?" He whispered unaware of the set of crystal blue eyes watching him intently. The tall comrade shook his head then indicated that they should consult with their other comrades. Both the bald man and the bearded man were no help. But the swarthy eyepatched man Nivini had a good shot at it.  
" Beat this blondie!" He smirked placing his cards down on the beerstained table.  
" Whoa. Straight Queens.man I dunno." The boy trailed off.  
" That's it. We won hand in your money and get your losing ass outta my sight ." Nivini said eyes glinting with greed as he held out a hand.  
" Now just one moment, I don't believe I've shown my cards." Replied the blond pirate.  
"But you just said." spluttered Nivini disbelieving. The young pirate smiled evilly showing off his fangs. And once anyone smiled at you that evilly any sane person would've run screaming from the room. " But did I specify say I gave up?" The pirates grin broadened at the men's faces "Apparently not." Then the pirate showed his cards a 10 of spades, jack of spades , a queen of spades , a king of spades and finally the whole table watched with baited breath as the pirate pulled out the last card then smirking placed it on the table.a ace of spades .  
" I win. Tough luck boys." Grinned the pirate. Nivini grabbed at the boy. "Just who do you think you are you filthy cheat! Do you dare try to cheat us outta our money cause we're Yugi's men !" Nivini snarled. The pirate frowned.  
"I am not a dirty cheat, "He paused then took off his hat which had been covering most of his face ",I'm your worst nightmare." The pirate powered up a lightsword as the others realized who they had been playing with .  
"Hotsuma!? "They exclaimed. Hotsuma smiled his vampire smile once again.  
" Yes ,bravo your moment of brilliance, but unfortunately I must now kill you all."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Four pirates were standing around a refreshment stand at a karaoke bar arguing. Two of the four were boys. The shorter one had ear length brown hair of which covered the left side of his face, but one mystical deep blue eye showed. The other boy obviously at least two years younger was almost a head taller than the other. He was deeply tanned with cat eyes which were always changing colors and beach boy blonde hair that went down to his broad shoulders. And then there were the two girls. The taller one had blue hair which went down to her hips, a fair tan and cold icy winter blue eyes which seemed to pierce right through you. The other one had black hair and eyes and was pale tanned. But the strangest thing about her was that she had three red stripes on either side of her face.  
" Look, Sugie maybe you're over reacting I mean it's just not possible!'' argued the tall blonde. The brown haired boy shook his head vigorously.  
" No. I mean the pain was real I was just walking around the ship when this burned! And for the last time My Name Is SUGURU!!!!" Suguru snapped pulling up his shirt sleeve and pointing to a tattoo of a crystal with a sword in it and a ring around it. The other two looked nervous but the blue haired girl looked on thoughtfully.  
" B-But Suguru you heard what Tenchi said about Yugi not being able to break free from the crystal until she was mature enough." The raven haired girl said nervously.  
" That's what I thought Mitori but." Suguru trailed off. And that's when the blue haired girl interrupted  
" If I'm not mistaken Suguru 's correct. Yugi's back." She replied calmly  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" WHAT!!!! What'd w-we do to you I mean you don't have to kill us !!" The four pirates shouted while Nivini looked on glaring. Hotsuma just smiled.  
" No no I'm not just going to kill you I used you to get information on Yugi so I can begin my plan to get revenge on her. And I can't let you go blabbing to her that I'm alive." Hotsuma replied airily.  
" But we didn't say that s-she was b-back ! I mean sh-she's trapped in that crystal T-Tenchi put her in." stuttered the bald man his forehead glistening. Hotsuma rolled his eyes.  
" Just how dumb do you think I am?" Hotsuma inquired " I felt the same thing you boys did. I got tattooed just like you did. "  
" Then how come you went and found us to see if she was back ?!" demanded the burly man.  
" I wanted to make sure she was back - it could've been just a burn or something. And any way it's none of your business you're about to die anyway." Hotsuma drawled sounding almost bored. With the sudden speed of a cheetah the burly man lunged. Hotsuma quickly drew up his sword and grimaced as the man flew straight into it. Calmly Hotsuma pushed the dying man off the blade then looked up at the remaining pirates and asked,  
  
" Who's next ?!" with a almost hint of enthusiasm. The pirates stared at him in horror. Hotsuma cocked his head in mock thinking mode. " Hmmm. having trouble deciding are we ??" He questioned mockingly " Here let me decide . I know! How about. Baldy!" Hotsuma finished lunging at the bald guy. However the man quickly ducked sending Hotsuma whirling into the wall. In reply came his double Ren. Ren yelled in Hotsuma's head. Hotsuma told Ren as he got up dodging a bunch of gunshots aimed at his head. Hotsuma already shot down Baldy and the tall man when he was punched from behind. Hotsuma whirled around to see Nivini grinning at him with a Jurian light sword raised and pointing at Hotsuma's throat. " Laugh this off Viny. " Hotsuma snarled punching Nivini in the nose. " Hasn't your mommy taught you not to point sharp objects at people?" Hotsuma asked mockingly blasting the sword from Nivini's hand. Hotsuma formed a dagger and placed it at Nivini's throat.  
" Just give me a reason. One slash and that's all." He growled. Nivini looked around then looking past Hotsuma's shoulder suddenly broke into a grin. Hotsuma frowned.  
" What are you-" Hotsuma didn't get to finish as Nivini blasted Hotsuma into the wall at that very moment. Hotsuma slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. Fighting unconsciousness he heard faintly Ren talking to him. Ren yelled. Hotsuma groaned. There was a snort of disgust from Ren. Hotsuma did -but not in the fashion Ren had wanted. He began rolling and shouting blindly until he came to a stop. Hotsuma risked opening one eye and immediantly regretted it. Above him was something along the lines of a very ticked off Calamariian.  
" Oh umm. hi Bant !" Hotsuma said nervously. Bant looked ready to kill. came Rens voice argeed Hotsuma.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Yugi. It's so good to see you again." Raz said slightly bowing to his master. The pale blond girl smiled curtly.  
" Yes and it is good to see my faithful servants once again." She said curtly.  
" But where is Sahiao??" Suguru asked " Would'nt he be here?"  
" Yes but he is running an erran for me." She nodded. " It is the begginging of our plan."  
" What is it?" inquired Salem (the blue haired girl).  
" Now that Hotsuma's dead I can now attack Tenchi and his little friends. and perhaps make a replacement of Hotsuma in Ryoko." Yugi grinned evilly. " Yes and this time nothing will go wrong." Yugi's shrill laughter rang through her ship as though there were a thousand Yugi's laughing. A/n : well hope you liked it. Tell me if my chaps are too long or short in reveiws and the more reveiws the faster you get part 3. 


	3. I'm sorry

To all readers: As of now I've decided to stop this fic from continuing. I am not going to delete this though since I might pick it up again. To everyone who was enjoying this fic I am extremely sorry. Anyone who liked this please check out my new fic even though it might not be out yet, Catarian romance. Yes I know dumb name. I am sorry for stopping this fic. Farewell,  
Foxfury. 


End file.
